


Love is for Mortals and Fools.

by PonyRunRun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous too but we all know that, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Rem is in love with Misa, and a bit of Jealous backstory, basically just Rem pinning after Misa, because we like rare pairings in this house, i'm week for remisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyRunRun/pseuds/PonyRunRun
Summary: « Were you ever going to tell me ? »Rem eyed Jealous warrily. He was here again, crouching in front of the Eye, peaking at the human world like its sight only would bring him back to life.Jealous did not answer immediately, carrefully looking down the hole with a tremor in his sigh.« I tried to move on, but nobody is her. » he replied, voice pained.Or; a take in Jealous' life and Rem's infatuation leading to their downfall.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, Remisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1.

« Were you ever going to tell me ? »

Rem eyed Jealous warrily. He was here again, crouching in front of the Eye, peaking at the human world like its sight only would bring him back to life.

Jealous did not answer immediately, carrefully looking down the hole with a tremor in his sigh.

« I tried to move on, but nobody is her. » he replied, voice pained.

Rem got closer and peered at the Eye that was opening on the human world. The young woman was there, her freshly bleached hair tied in pigtails. Her clothes were nicely picked and her lifespan was down to one day.

« So it's today. » Rem tried again to start the conversation, but Jealous was engrossed with the Eye.

« It can't be... » he whispered. « Look at her... she's _fine_. »

She indeed looked fine, and it angered Rem all the most. She couldn't understand Jealous and his infatuation. Had she understood sooner, maybe she could have taken his attention away from the girl. But she'd been slow, too slow, to accept that her friend had taken his liking upon a human, and so here they were.

She'd watched with Jealous the countdown begin a little less than a year ago, when they'd realized that she would die sooner than her time. It had been a tragedy and Jealous had disappeared for days after that. He was the laughinstock of the shinigami realm, but nothing had stopped him from coming back and taking a sit in front of an Eye to peer at the other world.

Love really was for mortals and fools.

*

Jealous was not watching the girl, which bugged Rem quite a bit. He'd been looking at her for years, and the day of her passing, he was engrossed in a low life's whereabouts. She put her large hand on his small shoulder and they switched the image to the girl's.

The night came on the human world and the young woman exited her workplace. Rem was diligently watching, like a human would a movie, and sat down in front of the Eye to follow the course of the events.

« How is it going to go ? » she wondered out loud, to push Jealous to talk.

She too had grown accustomed to the girl's life and was ashamed to admit that this night was making her poor dead heart ram in her ribcage.

The other shinigami seemed rather calm. He was sitting as usual, a pen twirling in his tiny doll hand, and his eyes were shining fiercely.

« Jealous. » Rem called because she felt ominously in danger all of a sudden.

Or more, she felt _him_ in danger.

« Jealous, give me your notebook. »

Jealous detached his eyes from the shining hair of the human girl and looked at his feet. He sighed heavily, deflating like a balloon, and after a short hesitation, handed his death note to Rem. She enraptured the book with her big hand and kept it against her heart as she crouched back next to him. Love was for mortals and fools, but maybe Jealous was a shinigami after all. He wouldn't die for her.

They watched in silence as the girl walked home in the dark. A shadow followed her and cornered her. Rem open her only eye as big as she could, unable to comprehend what was going on :

« He's not going to- »

To kill her ? No way.

The man in the human world was wailing words of despair, waving a knife in front of him. Rem threw a glance at Jealous, still sitting next to her, and there was now in his eyes a longing she'd never seen before. Like he was watching his precious human for the last time. There was a tiny smile on his face when he closed his eyes and the colors on his skin started to fade away.

« Jealous ? » Rem asked, but the poor Shinigami was slowly turning to dust.

She opened the notebook in a hurry, looking for the last name written. She now understood why he'd been spying on the man before she arrived. He'd previously written his name and the cause of his death to be midnight, of a heart attack, without hurting anyone.

« How did you... »

« I guessed it would be him... » Jealous panted as he was falling apart. « he was more and more... threatening... with the passing time... »

If Rem had had feelings, she would have felt sad. But she didn't.

« I also guessed... you would take my death note... »

So she just asked :

« Why ? »

« I love her. » and the wind scattered his ashes on the ground.

Rem stood dumbfounded, holding Jealous' notebook and slowly rising to peak at the Eye. The girl was running to her house and locked the door behind her. The man made a couple of steps in the opposite direction before collapsing, leaving the world unharmed, but for Jealou's dead body.

The female shinigami turned back. Love truly was for mortals and fools, and she would never understand.

*

Rem wished the girl a thousand nightmares for taking her friend away. She looked at her for the months that followed, and when the words of Ryuk having disappeared in the human world spread, she threw Jealous' notebook on the girl's path. She picked it up.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

« And then you apply it in an even layer, just like this »

« Are you not scared of me ? »

Misa looked up from Rem's giant nails that she was carefully painting, her eyebrows rising her.

« Of course not. » and she went back to her work.

Rem blinked. She had tried haunting the girl in her sleep, make things falls in her flat, walk upside down, even make « boo » at her on the morning, but Misa was impervious to all her attempts. Haunting a human truly was hard, and she wondered if Ryuk had more luck scaring his human.

(he had not.)

« okay I'm done ! » Misa exclaimed, closing the nail polish and putting it safely on the table.

Rem looked down at her nails and wiggled them in the air. The white of her skin and the black of the paint was transcending.

« Can I sharpen your nails ? »

« Those are not nails. Those are my bones. » Rem replied.

Misa casted a strange look at Rem's body, gulped, and put her nail file away.

Rem finally managed to scare her a little bit. She almost smiled.

*

Misa looked at Rem lovingly.

« This will tear. » Rem deadpanned with her deep voice.

« It won't » Misa assured, jumping on her bed to snap a photo.

Misa had dressed Rem in the biggest dress she could have found, and the shinigami's complexion against the dark fabric was just wonderful.

« Such a shame that you don't appear on pictures... » she complained, looking at her phone.

« Can I take it off ? »

« Go ahead. »

Rem made herself inconsistant and the dress fell on the ground. She crouched to pick the fabric up in her large hands and handed it to Misa's little ones.

« You are so small, human » she complained as Misa turned around to throw the dress in a basket.

«I have a name, don't pretend you don't like me, Rem ! » and she stuck her tongue out.

Rem felt her heart stir.

*

« Misa. » Rem murmured in the deep of the night, and Misa opened her eyes.

« What is it ? » she complained, half asleep.

« Nothing » the Shinigami replied.

_I'm just tasting your name on my tongue._

*

The look on Misa's eyes when Kira replied to her tape was too much like Jealous' for Rem's liking.

« What are you doing ? » she asked as the girl was turning around and rumaging in her closet.

« Replying to Kira of course ! »

Rem stared at Misa's bum for a second before looking back at her feet. She wasn't feeling this well.

*

When Rem saw Light Yagami, her heart sank in her empty, rotting stomach.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, _he's handsome..._

Misa's eyes sparkled with joy

« Let's leave this place » she murmured to Rem before standing up.

They left.

*

« He kissed me ! » Misa squealed.

« Yes I saw. »

« Cheer up Rem ! We are going to the restaurant to celebrate that tonight ! »

« What should I cheer up about ? » Rem asked, her eye twitching.

Misa stopped mid-action and looked at Rem, perplexed :

« Tell me Rem... »

« Yes, Misa. »

« Have you ever loved someone ? »

She thought of Jealous, but it was not love that had moved her.

« I have no reasons to love my kins. » she replied truthfully.

« Then you will never understand, no matter how long you live. » Misa assured and applied her mascara on.

*

« What is under your bandage ? » Misa asked.

They were lying in Misa's bed, Rem taking most of the room and Misa curled next to her.

« I don't know. »

« Can I look ? »

A month ago, Rem would have said no and stop thinking about it. Today, she was more than tempted to indulge her little human.

She thought about what Misa had said the other day, how she would never understand love, and her heart had constricted. She wanted to indulge Misa because she wanted to make her understand that she was attached to her. But how to do that without talking about herself ? Rather than answering, she finally said :

« Do you know how to kill a shinigami ? »

Misa was enraptured.

*

« And that's how a shinigami dies. Isn't it beautiful ? » Misa wondered, her eyes shining in front of Light Yagami.

 _Isn't it tragic ?_ Rem tought.

 _Isn't it useful ?_ Light Yagami thought.

Rem hated him. He didn't love her Misa. He despised her. She was the only one to love Misa truly.

Rem stopped in her tracks. Had she thought... that she loved Misa ?

(A miscalculation of the mind.)

(That's all it was.)

*

« If you just as much as think of ending this girl's life, i'll take my death note and write your name in it. »

« But Rem, you would die ! » came the strangled voice of Misa.

« It doesn't matter. »

_It doesn't matter at all._

*

Rem was sure she'd made a big impression on Light Yagami the other day, but Misa was indeniably in love. Rem watched her from afar as she fawned over the boy, putting her prettiest clothes and wearing her nicest makeup just for him.

« You're not supposed to see him today. » Rem reminded Misa.

« I can't wait a week. »

« How about you do my nails ? »

« Not now Rem, I gotta see him ! »

Something inside of the Shinigami broke. She remembered how Misa would have to beg her to do her makeup or do her nails. Now Rem was the idiot running around in the house to keep Misa inside.

« Don't chase him, he's dangerous. »

« You've gotten boring Rem. Stop it already. »

Rem felt like dying.

*

« How about we go shopping after your shoot ? » Rem asked.

« But I'm so close to Light's university ! »

Rem frowned. Light this, Light that, the monster was cannibalising Misa's thoughts, all day and night without a pause. She had no idea a shinigami could become mentally exhausted, yet here she was. She would have told Misa, had the girl not become Light Yagami's puppet. Rem clenched her pointy teeth. She, too, was starting to only think about Light Yagami.

Whatever. She would survive.

*

Rem wanted to kiss Misa's face. She wanted to craddle her in her big arms and rock her to slow her tears.

« Kill me. »

She wanted to take those restrains off, to break L's camera and fly away with Misa.

« No, kill me »

« I couldn't kill you, Misa. » Rem tried to counter as kindly as she could.

« Yes you can. Kill me. »

Rem would die before she killed Misa Amane.

*

When Misa came back, her life had shrunk by half again.

She felt dread creeping up as the trap was closing on her.

*

She cursed Light Yagami's name to a painful and ungraceful death as she crossed the wall. She cursed her too big body and too ugly features. She cursed her nature of shinigami and wished she'd been born a human and not a bag of bones roaming aimlessly around.

She wished herself a girl like Misa, to love her and cherish her. She wished she could come back in time and not drop the death note. Or make sure Misa would never go after Light Yagami, or that she would never have told her how to kill a shinigami. She wished they could go shopping and she would let Misa do her makeup, even tho she already has some. She wished she could lie in Misa's bed, listening to her peaceful and warm breathing while she sleeps. She wished so many things on the instant she wrote Watari's name on her own Death Note.

She wondered if it's how Jealous had felt when he killed himself. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and yet here she was, unable to live with Misa locked up in prison or worse, executed. She would die for her happiness, and damn was Light Yagami who'd screwed everything up.

Rem closed her eyes, her hands resting on her knees as her spine started collapsing. She closed her eyes and cried for Misa, she closed her eyes and wished all the wishes she had, one for each star in the sky, that Misa would be happy and that they would meet in the afterlife. It was foolish to believe such a thing, and as she thought that, she desintegrated.

Love was, after all, for mortals and fools.


End file.
